There are various methods of forming articles, such as a bottle made of plastic materials, in particular thermoplastic materials. However, it is very difficult to form such articles with different components mounted firmly thereon, for enhancing the function and/or the outlook of the articles. It is also difficult to form such articles of various colors, patterns, materials as desired.